1. Field
The present invention relates generally to motor driven vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a motor driven vehicle in which the electric power of an on-board battery is supplied to an electric motor, whose drive force rotates a drive wheel for travelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known a motor driven vehicle in which the electric power of an on-board battery is supplied to an electric motor, whose drive force rotates a drive wheel for travelling. In such a motor driven vehicle, the electric motor, the drive circuit of the electric motor, the on-board battery and the like produce heat during travelling. Therefore, it is considered to provide an effect of cooling them in configuring a vehicle body.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3324192) discloses a scooter type straddle-ride motor driven two-wheeled vehicle configured as below. A swing arm is swingably mounted to a vehicle body to support a drive wheel. An electric motor is housed in a rear end portion of the swing arm. To cool the electric motor, a pipe-like cooling duct is connected to a front upper portion of the swing arm. The cooling duct has a body side end portion facing the front side of the vehicle and connected to a box incorporating a cooling fan below a storage space below a seat.
However, the technology of Patent Document 1 does not consider using the duct adapted to cool the electric motor, also for another function. In the motor driven vehicle described in Patent Document 1, an on-board battery is disposed in the lower portion of a foot-rest floor and the drive circuit of the electric motor, a charger and the like are arranged in the rear portion of the vehicle body. Therefore, it is necessary to install a cooling structure on the vehicle body side as well as on the duct mounted to the swing arm. Thus, there is a problem of increasing constituent parts and complicating the structure of the vehicle body.